Rescue Me
by Abucketfullofsmiles
Summary: Regina walked out of her office and down the hall she made her way to the staircase only to be blown back by an explosion causing a beam to fall on top of her crushing her she could barely breathe. Henry was all she could think of his face flashing through her mind not knowing if she would see him again hoping someone would come rescue her, she slowly closed her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Regina walked out of her office and down the hall she made her way to the staircase only to be blown back by an explosion causing a beam to fall on top of her crushing her she could barely breathe. Henry was all she could think of his face flashing through her mind not knowing if she would see him again hoping someone would come rescue her, she slowly closed her eyes as she inhaled the smoke knocking her unconscious her last words she whispered " I love you Henry"

A man he would of had to of been in his twenties well built, hair to his shoulders and a nice tan with dark green eyes had picked himself up from the floor he didn't know how he got there or where he was all he knew was that he had to get out of this burning building. He steadied himself and looked down to his hands that were covered in blood so was his torso, he had a few scrapes here and there on his legs but they weren't as deep as the lacerations on his torso. He could feel stinging from under his right eye he lifted his hand up and felt his face he could feel that something had cut him. He ran his fingers over the cut it went diagonal from under his eye to the top of his lip. The taste of metal in his mouth wasn't very pleasant but he was somewhat use to it. He started to move covering his face with his long coat ducking under fallen support beams, this place was coming down. He tried to find an exit when he came across a body lying under a beam trapped. He leant down and checked for a pulse, he could just feel it it was very weak. He tapped the side of her face hoping to wake her. Her eyes opened slowly her vision blurry but she could see someone leaning over her she tried to say something but no words came out but she could hear him it was like he was far away even tho he was so close. " can you hear me" he said " I'm going to get you out of here". Her eyes closed again her head lolled to the side. The man didn't like her chances but he had to get her out of here. He placed his hand under the beam and bent his knees slowly lifting it off of the woman. He could feel the muscles in his arms burn. He cried out with a roar as he through the beam to the side freeing the woman. He could see the bruising and lacerations that had formed on her body. The cuts weren't to serious but the bruising that would be painful ' good thing she's unconscious' he said to himself as he picked her up and rested her in his arms her head resting against his chest, 'she's also very light' he thought to himself and continued on to find an exit.

Emma stood outside the burning building the fire fighters also surrounding it trying to put the fire under control. " is mum with you" a small voice said from behind her. Emma turned to see Henry standing there behind her. " I thought she was with you" she said.

" no it's a Friday she works late on a Friday" he replied

" I'm sure she's fine" she said trying to reassure her son.

" no she's not out here she must be in there" he said tears rolling down his face.

" hey kid your mother's strong and a fighter she'll be alright I promise" she said knowing she should not of made this promise. What if Regina was not alright or worse dead than what would she tell to her ten year old son who didn't want to loose the person who had raised him for the past ten years. Henry wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. "I don't want her to die" he said.

" hey she's not going to die" she said as she kissed the top of his head.

They turned their heads when they heard a loud bang come from the building, smoke covering the sight of the entrance then they saw it, a man walk out holding someone in his arms. " Regina" Emma said as she realized who he was holding she ran to him with Henry following her. Emma signaled the medical team to come and collect Regina. " what happened to her" Emma said

" she was tra-trapped under a beam I just managed to get it off... Off of her" he said as he coughed up the smoke he had inhaled. He carefully placed Regina onto the stretcher for the medical team to take away. He felt dizziness rise inside of him, he felt sick " are you alright" Emma said

" yeh fi" he said as he dropped to the ground everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina sluggishly opened her eyes to see that she was in hospital, she looked to her left to see Henry beside her side. "henry?" she said her voice deep

" mum your awake don't you ever do that to me again you here me"

" I here you" she replied " but I thought I was the evil queen"

" evil queen or not your still my mum, don't do that again I don't want to loose you" he said tears running down his face.

She shifted her body into the sitting position she could feel pain running through her.

"henry" she said as she cupped his cheek with her hand " I'm not going any where it's gonna take a lot more than a fire to get rid of me" she said with a smile on her face.

Henry smiled back and wrapped his arms around her she flinched at first because of the pain but she ignored it, the warmth and hug of her son was worth any pain to her.

It had been two days since Regina woke up and she was already driving the staff mental she wanted out saying she had work to do and a town to run plus she hated Henry staying with Emma. " please madam mayor you can't leave your injury's haven't healed yet" a nurse said

" I don't care I have a town to run" she argued

" someone else could step In while your away"

" and who would you suggest"

" what about Emma Swan"

" I think not over my dead body"

" you'll be a dead body soon if you don't get some rest"

Being defeated Regina fell back into her bed this place was driving her mad 'Miss Swan as mayor who does she think she is, it's bad enough she's trying to take my son from me and now my job no I will not allow this' she said to herself.

The man woke up to see a woman hovering above him he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "where am I" he said

" your in hospital don't you remember fainting" Emma said

" ahh your that sherif I remember you"

" I'm going to need to ask you some questions"

" ok Miss"

" Swan" she said

" ok I'll make a deal with you, you take me to get a coffee and something to eat I'm starving and I'll answer all the questions you want"

" shouldn't you stay in bed"

" no i'm fine I've had enough rest to last a life time"

" fine" she replied as she helped him up.

They walked to the cafeteria and ordered a meal and a coffee and sat down a table. "ok you got what you want will you answer my questions now"

" yes" he replied as he made himself comfortable and started to bite his ham sandwich.

" what was the last thing you remember"

He put his sandwich down and took a sip of his coffee before answering. " I was in a burning building I had to find a way out when I ran across a lady who was trapped I help her out, is she alright?"

" unfortunately" Emma replied

" unfortunately?"

" don't get me wrong I'm glad she's alright she's my sons mother but she is a real pain in the ass and driving the staff mental"

" wait use are in a relationship"

" no no no defiantly not"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

" she had adopted my son"

" oh ok so no romance"

" no"

" she can't be that bad"

" that bad the staff wanted me to handcuff her so she wouldn't leave her bed that woman is real persistent and a pest if I say so myself"

" sound like you don't get along, who exactly is this woman"

" the mayor of this town, she refuses to listen to reason"

" she sounds like fun"

" your not the one who has to deal with her"She said " any way back to my questions was that the last thing you remember"

" yes I believe so"

" so what is your name"

The man looked down at his food than took another sip at his coffee before looking back at the sherif. " I, I don't remember"

" you can't remember your name"

" no"

" well that's helpful do you remember anything else further than the fire"

" actually now you ask no, no I don't"

" hmmm what are we going to do with you" she said " in the meantime we will have doctor whale run some scans to check that head of yours"

" sound like fun" he replied with sarcasm

" what shall we call you in the meantime"

" what do you think suits me" he said in a flirtatious tone.

" you seem like the romance type so how about Romeo"

" Romeo?"

" I could think of a lot worse names"

" nope Romeo will do just fine and Miss Swan since you are done with the questions, would you be able to point me in the direction of this royal pain in the ass I hear so much of" he said with a smirk

" do you mean madam mayor"

" yes I do I just want to see for myself how she is"

" just look for the room that has the staff going mental don't forget yelling" she said as she pointed into the direction of Regina.

" good advice" he replied

He made his way to Regina's room where he saw her laying there with her arms crossed. He knocked on her door.

" yes" she said

He walked in the room with a smile on his face glad she was alright. Regina instantly recognized this man. " you, you are the one who saved me"

" well I wasn't going to let such a beautiful lady such as yourself burn in that hell whole could I"

She laughed at his words. " no that would be a shame wouldn't it"

" I just wanted to see you myself that you were alright" he said as he took a seat beside her.

" aren't you sweet dear what is your name"

" you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

" well go ahead tell me"

" Romeo"

" as in Romeo and Juliet"she replied

" yep"

" bull"

" no lie well that's what the sherif decided to call me anyway since I have no memory of who I am, the only thing I remember was rescuing you so Romeo will have to do"

" well aren't you charming"

" am I now" he said playfully as he winked at the mayor.

" I will not deny you are cute"

" cute don't you mean hot madam mayor"

" well my dear there only one way to find that out"

" ooh what do you have in mind"

" dear no I couldn't and wouldn't do that"

" sure you wouldn't we should get coffee sometime"

" dear that is a lovely idea but I believe there holding me captive here"

" don't worry me two they won't be letting me out here any time soon but they do make good coffee's at the cafeteria"

" we'll then dear we will have to do that sometime"

" yes but I should go get some rest as much as I hate it and I might see you tomorrow"

" that would be nice dear this place is driving me insane, it will be nice to have company who knows the torture I have to go through here'

" I agree" he said "so I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he waved and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Romeo entered Regina's room to see her sitting there holding her son it brought a smile to his face. " Oh Romeo" she said when she saw him at the door. He walked into the room to see the boy looking at him strangely.**

" You must be Henry I hear so much about" he said

" Yep are you the one who saved my mum"

" I sure am" he said with a smile

" Thank you"

" No problem always up for saving a damsel in distress"

" Hmm what fairy tale character are you"

" Fairy tale character" he said as he raised an eyebrow

" I'm sorry" Regina said " For some reason he thinks that I'm the evil queen who cast a curse on the people sending them here"

" It's true" Henry said

Regina just shook her head

" Ok then Henry who do you think I am"

" Maybe a prince, princes are always saving people"

" A prince, I like the sound of that"

" Henry Romeo isn't a fairy tale character just like I'm not the evil queen"

" I've got to go" Henry's said as he saw Emma. " bye mum and Romeo I'll see you later"

" Bye henry have fun at school I love you" Regina said

" I love you to" he said as he ran out of the room.

" Sweet kid" Romeo said

" Yes but he's also stubborn"

" Well I wonder who he gets that from"

" Well certainly not me"

" I wouldn't be so sure of that madam mayor"

It had been a week since he had got his results back from his scan. He was told that there is no way he would remember and that he would have to make new memories. Emma had been busy trying to get the DNA results back but since it was such a small town it would take a while. Regina had offered him to stay at her place so he wouldn't be stuck in the hospital. The mayors house was large and very well decorated but also empty and lonely when no one was there but him. So he decided to take a walk around the town. It was cold so he put on the coat that Regina had bought him and headed out side. He decided to walk over to the sheriffs office and see how Emma was doing. He walked inside the station to see Emma behind a pile of paperwork, " how are things going" he said

" Romeo I didn't hear you come in, is something wrong"

" No just bored Regina's house is nice just feels empty"

" Yes it is quite large anyway how can I help you"

" Any news yet"

" No sorry they still haven't got back to me"

" Hmmm I don't think I'll ever find out who I am"

" Don't worry you will just won't be today"

" You seem busy with all this paper work so I think I might leave and go annoy the mayor"

" Yes do that" Emma replied

He made his way to Regina's office tricking her secretary into letting him in. He opened the doors to see her lost in concentration reading through paper work and signing them. " Yes" she said as she raised her head " How can I help you"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing" he said as he sat on the edge of her desk.

" You know they have invented the chair dear"

" I don't know but there's something about sitting on a desk which is so much comfier"

" If you say so dear any news yet"

" Nope nothing"

" I'm sorry dear"

" Yeh well maybe there's a good reason I don't remember"

She hopped out of her seat and walked around to face him placing her hand on his arm " Hey Don't worry you will get some news soon."

He raised his head only to be knocked down when the ground started to shake violently knocking him and Regina onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see her on top f him. " Well hello" he said. Regina quickly got off him and wiped the dust off of her pants. "What the hell was that" she said.

" Don't worry it probably just an earthquake"

" We don't get earthquakes here in Maine"

" First time for everything"

" Madam mayor" her secretary ran in the room " The mine it has collapsed"

Regina ran her fingers through her hair "The mines are you sure"

" Yes mam Em- Miss Swan called informing me of this information"

"Thank you dear" she replied before heading over to the mine.

She made her way over to mine to see it surrounded by the town folks. " Every one keep calm and step back" she said as she looked over at the mine. She thought this was a good time to tell them about her development plans to make it safe. Romeo was impressed he knew she didn't like the majority of the people in the town in fact she hated them but yet she made sure they were safe she did a good job as mayor. He saw her talking to her son "No absolutely not you can't go in there Henry its to dangerous" she said

" But mum"

" I said no now go to the car we are going home"

" What's that all about" Romeo interrupted

" Henry wants to go in the mine he thinks he will find something"

" Yeh maybe some rats"

" Well that's probably the most you would find dear those mines have been abandon for as long as I can remember"

" That must be a long time"

She hit him across the back head and walked off to her car. He followed her only to have himself shoved back by her hand against his chest. " Your young and fit dear you can walk."

"but Regina" he whined

"Ah no buts"

" You're enjoying this aren't you"

" Maybe a little"

She hopped into her car with a smirk on her face and drove off leaving Romeo at the mine. He sat down an leant against a tree and closed his eyes to have a nap. He woke up and rubbed his eyes and looked over at the mine where he could see someone entering it. He made his way down to the mine to get a closer look where he saw that it was Henry. " Henry" he yelled but got no response. He quickly texted the mayor and followed Henry into the mine. "Henry what are doing." Henry spun himself around to see Romeo " I'm finding proof"

" Proof of what"

" That the curse really exists"

" By risking your life, come on we have to get out of here" he said as he grabbed Henry's hand. They felt the ground shake Romeo wrapped his body around Henry to protect him. Rocks tumbled down blocking the entrance they were trapped. When the shaking stopped he let go of Henry. They looked up to see that they were trapped. "We've got to get out of here" he said as they ventured further into the mine, he had hoped that Regina had got his message.

That's chapter three tell me what you think and if you got any tips please share I'm doing my best to have no mistakes but I'm on a iPad makes things a little harder :) no ones perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

" Henry what do you think you were doing, your mother would be so worried"

" Proving that the curse is real"

" Henry why do you think that the town is cursed"

" It's in the book mum is the evil queen"

" I thought the evil Queen was unable to love"

" She can't she gave that away when she cast the curse"

" But your mother loves you"

" I know it's just that"

" Just what"

" I know the curse is real that's why we are going to be fine the savior mum will save us"

Emma stood at the entrance at the mine as she watched the rescue team try and remove the debris. The ground started to shake violently again Regina came running down yelling " Stop stop your making it worse"

" I am trying to save him you know why he went in there in the first place dont you, because you made him feel like he had something to prove" Emma said

" Why does he think he has something to prove, who's encouraging him"

" Do not put this on me"

" Please lecture me until his oxygen runs out" she spat.

Romeo and Henry could here barking in the distance. " Pongo" Henry said

" Looks like we should follow the noise" Romeo replied. They followed the sounds of the barking which led them to an old mine shaft.

Emma walked up to Regina and said " We have to stop this, arguing wont accomplish anything"

" No it won't"

" What do you want me to do"

"Help me" she said "We need to find someway to punch through the ground we need something big"

"Like explosives" Emma replied

Romeo and Henry hopped on the old mine elevater. Romeo started to turn the wheel to raise the elevater. They were half way up when the mine shaft, when it started to shake violently. Forcing the elevater to fall, Romeo grabbed Henry and held him close, they came to a halt with a thud. Romeo looked over at Henry to see if he was okay. Henry was fine but Romeo had got himself injured it felt like he broke his left hand. They sat down Romeo rested his left hand on his lap. " I'm really really sorry" Henry said

" It's okay but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to"

" What do you mean"

" You should apologize to your mother she must be having a heart attack or something by now"

" I didn't think of that"

" Exactly you didn't Henry, now we are both in this mess, if something was to happen to you, it would kill her"

" I'm sorry I never met for this" Henry said as he leant against Romeo.

They looked up to see something hovering above them. Emma lifted the top of of the elevator cage while Romeo lifted Henry up into Emma's arms making sure Henry was secure. " Make sure you get him back to her" he said

" Your not coming" Henry said

" No that rope won't be strong enough you are my first priority, don't worry about me" he replied

" No" Emma said " I can get you both out"

" No we both no you can't so get the boy back to his mother"

" I'm sorry"

" Don't be now go this thing won't hold for ever"

Emma and Henry were raised Romeo watched until they disappeared from view knowing this thing was going to drop.

" Henry" Regina said as she ran to him wrapping her arms around him he returned her hug. " Where's Romeo" she said as she looked up to see that he wasn't there.

Romeo woke up in hospital to see the mayor hovering above him. " W- what happened" he said his voice hoarse as he ran his fingers through his long hair.

" Your lucky to be alive" the doctor said " after a fall like that any normal person would be dead"

" Luckily I'm no normal guy" he said as he winked over at the mayor.

" Doctor can you give us some privacy" she said

" Yes of course". Once the doctor had left the room she sat down beside him on the bed. He sat up slowly wrapping his right arm around the mayor and resting the side of his head on her shoulder. " Aww you were worried about me"

" Me no never" she replied with a smile on her face.

" Madam mayor weren't you ever taught not to lie" he said playfully"

" How dare you suggest that I'm lying"

" You care for me"

" Ok maybe a little dear" she confessed.

" Well your my person after all"

" I'm your person now dear?"

" Yes of course you are"

" How's that hand of yours"

" Surprisingly better"

The doctor walked back into the room with news for Romeo. " Romeo I have a question"

" Yes what is it"

" In your sleep you were yelling two names Bill and Fred do you remember them"

" I ahhh" he screamed in pain. He placed his head in his hands holding his head as an image went through his mind. "Hey everything's okay" Regina said as she wrapped an arm around him. " What do you see" the doctor said.

" It's dark, raining, gunfire people dying"

" Shh it's alright" Regina said as she rubbed circles on his back.

" Who am I " he said as he slowly raised his head.

" I believe I can answer that" Emma said as she walked in. " I've got your DNA results back. Your real name is Jack Huges, you are a military commander those name you were yelling out were your comrades who died under your command"

" I was what"

" It gets even more interesting you were labelled MIA after an explosion on a mission you wanted to get your revenge on the people who had killed your mates you were labelled as ruthless and take no prisoner type of guy"

" I, I so what you are saying is I'm a ruthless killer"

" That's just what it says in your file"

" I, I think I need some time alone" he said and they all left the room.

" What the hell were you thinking Miss Swan" Regina spat

" What do you mean"

" What, what do I mean what I mean is the guys had a hard time and you go lay all that on him"

" I'm sorry for telling him who he was its not my fault your all soft on him"

" Use two fight like an old married couple" Romeo said as he walked out of the room " If you keep this up people are going to talk"

Regina swung her head around and gave him the glare that she was going to kill him look.

" Well then stop fighting and get me out of here"

" Fine we will go and sign you out" Regina replied

It was late and Henry was staying over at Emma's. Romeo sat in his room thinking of what Emma had told him. Regina walked into his room to see him lost in thought. " Are you alright dear" she said

" Yeh just thinking" he replied

" What of dear"

" Of who I am I am monster"

" No your not"

" But I am I killed people over revenge I let hate get the better of me "

His words hit home for Regina she sat down beside him. " Your not a monster your a good guy"

" No I'm not, every time I look at my hands I see blood that I'll never be able to wash away"

" You saved my son you risked your life for his safety, you can't go an tell me that your some monster"

He took a deep breath in " Well how could I not I am a prince after all, it's my duty to protect the innocent"

" Your some prince alright" she replied before hopping off his bed only to have him grab her hand. " Regina" he said in a whisper before pulling her body close to him with his good hand around her waist. He placed the back of his other hand on her cheek before leaning in and kissing her on the the lips. He slipped his tongue past hers as she allowed him access. He deepened the kiss exploring the flavor it was intoxicating he couldn't get enough. He could feel a spark a fire in side of him as he ran his right arm up her back unzipping the back of her dress sliding it down before taking her on the bed his fingers entwined with hers.

They laid there, their body's entwined with one another and there chest heaving."Wow" Romeo said

" Romeo" she said " I'm sorry this, this was a mistake we shouldn't of done this"

" No, no your right we shouldn't of this was a mistake" he said his voice sad. Regina gave him a sad smile before kissing his forehead and putting her clothes back on. " Hey it was fun while it lasted" he said

" Well your not wrong about that dear" she replied with a smile before leaving the room. The thing was Romeo didn't think it was a mistake but Regina did so he kept quiet. Regina walked into her room leaning her back against the door taking in a deep breath. She felt bad for what she said, she couldn't have herself falling for this man. Love is weakness and Henry was enough of a weakness she didn't need to add to that.

It had been a week and Romeo had started to date Ruby he even had a job at granny's. Romeo had kept his name as Romeo he wanted a new beginning plus he had gotten use to the name it just seemed weird to have people call him Jack. He walked past Regina's room to hear someone vomiting. He walked into her ensuite to see her bent over the toilet barfing her guts up. He walked up behind her to see if she was okay. " Regina are you sick"

" please dear" she said but she couldn't get the rest of her sentence out. He grabbed her hair in held it back for her while she vomited. " Regina you should see a doctor your sick"

" no I just need some rest" she replied

"Regina" he said his voice stern.

" fine"

Don't forget to review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was twiddling her fingers when she found out that she was vomiting because she was pregnant and there was only one guy who could be the father Romeo. Her world fell apart at the news, how was she going to tell him and what would she say. She made her way back home she had message Romeo telling him she needed to talk to him urgently. She paced back and forth in her lounge room waiting for Romeo to make his way over. She heard the door bell ring and answered the door to see Romeo standing there. She grabbed his arm pulling him inside and quickly closing the door. " we need to talk" she said

" I can see that" replied.

She tried to tell him but she just couldn't she didn't know how. She would open her mouth but no words would come out. " Hey" he said " You can tell me anything, what's eating away at you". She looked down at her feet only to have her face raised by Romeos hand. " Hey are you going to tell me whats wrong"

" I, I wasn't sick Romeo I'm pregnant and your your the father." His eyes widened at the news. " Are you sure"

" Do you think I would be telling you if I wasn't"she said " Look I understand if you don't want to be apa". But her sentence was cut off by Romeo " Are you kidding me I wouldn't miss it for the world"

" What about Ruby"

" I will tell her and if she accepts it great if not than it doesn't matter, I'm going to be a father" he said with a smile across his face. She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face. " Hey" he said as he held her hands in his. " We did this together you are not on your own, I promise to protect you and this child Regina, what we did was not a mistake now we have a child who we are going to have to come up for a name for"

" Your seriously okay with this"

" Why wouldn't I be, we may not be together but this child will have the best set of parents I can guarantee that". She fell into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. " I'll tell Ruby tonight okay" he said before they pulled away. " I'll be there for every step of the way don't you worry" he said before quickly hugging her. " but I should go and get back to work.

* * *

Later that night when Romeo was able to pull Ruby away from her work he took the chance to tell her hoping she would understand. He lead to the booth where they sat down. He held her hands in his. " What's wrong" she said " Are you braking up with me"

" No" he replied " I just wanted to ask you something"

" Oh ok what is it"

" I need to tell you something important please don't freak, promise me"

" I promise what's wrong Romeo"

" I, I don't know how to say this, I'm going to be a father"

" What, what do you mean"

" Before I went out with you I had a what would we call it a one night stand with Regina"

" Regina as in Madam mayor Regina"

" Yes as in Madam mayor Regina I understand if you want to break up with me"

" You don't have feelings for her do you?"

" No well I do but not romantic feelings, she's my friend my best friend. She was there when I needed someone to lean on" he said but he was lying to himself he knew he had feelings for her, he could still remember the warmth of her underneath him, or the fire the sparks that she makes him feel when he kisses her.

" Look I'm not going to break up with you for something that happened before we started to go out"

" You don't mind that I'm having a kid "

" No not really"

" Wow what did I do to deserve you" he said as he leant over and kissed her but there was nothing there no spark, no fire like when he was kissing Regina it was empty.

* * *

Ruby had woken up to see Romeos chest heaving and sweat running down his forehead and the rest of his body. He was tossing and turning like he was having some sought of nightmare. She tried to shake him to wake him up, but it did not so she grabbed the glass of water on her bedside table and splashed the water on his head instantly waking him. He shot up like a rocket. His posture stiff as he tried to catch his breath. " Another nightmare" she said.

" No a memory" He replied " I just want it to end"

" Hey your not there any more your here, your safe and there is no gun fire" she replied.

They laid back down and went back to sleep. Except for Romeo he had pretended to go back to sleep but he couldn't"

* * *

Regina had to tell Henry and she thought telling Romeo was hard but telling her ten year old son, no that was worse he was going to ask questions. " Henry can I talk to you dear" she said as she placed food on the breakfast bar"

" Yeh sure"

" I need to tell you something dear and I'm not sure how to tell you"

He raised his to tell her that she had his full attention. She tilted her head to the side and looked over at her son. " Henry dear what would you do if I told you that you were going to be a big brother"

" I am" he said with excitement he always wanted another sibling.

" Yes dear and Romeos it's father"

" But Romeo is with red, to have a child use need to be together"

" No Henry life isn't like those fairy tales"

" But use must be in love if your having a child"

she shook her head trying to think of the best way to explain the situation to her son. " Henry" she said " I and Romeo are really good friends and this happened but that doesn't change anything. Romeo will still be the child's father I do care for him I just don't love him"

" This isn't right you will see one day that use are meant for each other"

She started to cry it must of been the stupid pregnancy hormones.

" mum what's wrong" Henry said " I'm sorry if I upset you"

" No, no dear you didn't I'm fine" she said in a broken voice.

Henry jumped of his chair and wrapped his arms around his mothers waist, she returned his hug resting her head on his. " Now run along and go get ready for school" she said.

" yes mum" he replied in a monotone voice.

" Don't use that tone on me young man".

* * *

It was a slow day at the diner it gave Ruby and Romeo sometime to talk. " You would never believe what Henry came to talk to me about" she said.

" No what"

" He wants me to join operation cobra"

" No please don't" he said.

" Why not" she replied

" I don't think Regina needs extra stress on top running a town to add to it. I think she would appreciate and so wouldn't I, the last time someone had encouraged him he went into a collapse mine and we both were nearly killed"

" I can see your point" she said " I'd prefer that you don't die, he also said that you were a prince"

" I think I'm far from that"

" Not that far you could be my prince"

" that I can do" he said and winked at her. " I won't be working tomorrow"

" Why not"

" I thought I had told you, I have to go to the ultra sound get to see what my child looks like"

" Yeh cool, have you came up with any names."

" Well yeh kind of"

" Kind of?"

" Well if its a male I thought Junior Regina keeps insisting that if it's male to call him Daniel"

" Junior you want to name your child Junior?"

" yep but considering my whole situation we decided that his last name will be Mills"

" Mills hey"

" yep"

* * *

The next day Romeo met Regina at the medical clinic. " Hey you ready for this" he said.

" Yes dear, no I don't know"

" Well this should be fun"

" fun dear I would hate to see your definition of boring"

A smile swept across Romeos face at the sight of his child on the monitor. " Your smiling like an idiot dear" Regina said.

" Oh am I didn't realize" he replied.

" would you like to know what sex it is" the doctor said.

" No" Romeo said

" Yes" Regina replied.

" Don't tell her" Romeo said.

" This is not up to debate I want to know"

" No you don't"

" Yes dear I do"

" To bad to sad but the Mayor isn't gong to get her way"

Regina looked at him and pursed her lips furiously at him. He just smiled back at him and she hated it, she could swear she we going to kill him.

* * *

Romeo was serving tables when he saw Regina walk in with Henry. "Regina" he said with excitement in his voice. He walked up to her amd said. " The health freak Mayor eating out"

" I didn't feel like cooking" she replied as she placed her hand on his chest gently pushing him aside. He helped her into the booth he was surprised she hadn't got large she was relatively small and with the way she wore her clothes you would barely no at all that she was pregnant less you knew. Every one in town knew, news in this town spreads faster than a contagious disease. " What can I get you both" he said.

" Fries and a burger" Henry replied.

" Couldn't you have anything healthier Henry dear" Regina said.

" But mum" Henry whined

" Alright dear"

" So then I know what Henry wants but what do you want Madam mayor"

" Hmm 'll have the burger with a side of salad and two sundaes one chocolate the other strawberry"

" Is that all mam"

" Yes dear"

Ruby sat back to watch there interaction she found it interesting he said that they were just friends but at time it seemed like more. He had really cared for her but of course she did he was the mother to his child. Henry had left the table for the moment so she decided this would be a good time to go and talk to the Regina the diner wasn't busy at the moment. Plus she might as well get to know the mayor a little better considering. She took a seat on the opposite of the mayor. "Yes dear" Regina said.

" I thought we should talk" Ruby replied.

" Anything in particular dear"

* * *

Henry went and grabbed Romeos arm he didn't like this whole situation. He dragged Romeo to the bathroom to talk to him. " We need to talk" he said in his most stern tone.

" Aww look at you being serious that's cute" Romeo said.

" Enough games, do love my mum"

He squatted down to Henry's hight. " Henry I care your mother very much and our child even you and I would never hurt her"

" I know but do you love her"

" Henry even if I said yes nothing would change your mother doesn't love me. We are just friends Henry"

" I don't like this" Henry replied

" Shouldn't you go back and eat your food before it gets cold"

" Or before mum eats it"

" What's that suppose to mean" but Henry did not reply and left the room. Romeo walked out to see Regina amd Ruby laughing. " Did I miss something" he said with a smile.

" Yes the mayor actually has a sense of humor"

" Did that surprise you dear"

" No, maybe"

" We should get going" she said " I need sleep"

" It shows" Romeo said playfully. She stepped in his personal space he could feel the warmth of her breath against his neck. The only thing he could focus on were her lips he hoped that ruby didn't notice. His heart quickened he wanted to kiss her again to feel that fire the spark but he couldn't do that to Ruby. " Remember what happened last time you made a smart comment" she said. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. " Yes" he replied " I ended up betting stuck in a mine"

Henry felt a cold sensation run up his spine at his words because of him he nearly died. Regina stepped back and turned around and left the building. " Funny I always thought that Regina was cold and empty"

'Definitely ain't cold' he thought himself. " No once you get to know her she is really a good person it can just take a while for some people to see it" he said " I'm glad use are getting along"

" Me to" Ruby replied.

* * *

**Metope were you right? And don't forget to review people I'll try to update soon but with all the flooding going on in Queensland right now it's going to make things a little difficult**


	6. Chapter 6

" How could I ever have a child to the evil queen" Romeo spat as Regina begged him to help her. She was helpless tied up to her apple tree in the middle of the town. Her son didn't even want to save her nor the father of her child. Emma grabbed an apple off of the tree, squishing it in her hand black goop dripping down it. " Rotten to the core" Emma said.

" Henry please don't let them do this to me" she pleaded.

" You did this to your self" he spat. Emma raised her fathers sword, it was shiny like it had just been polished, Regina could see her reflection in it but all it would show was the broken down vessel that she had become. She looked down at her son, if she was going to die his face was the last one she wanted to see, he was so innocent a tear ran down her face. Just before the savior was about to kill her a voice yelled out. " Stop" she looked up to see that it was Romeo who said it. She felt hope rise inside of her only to sink back down like the titanic when she heard the rest of his sentence. " Let me kill the witch, she fooled me made me care for her, the evil queen".

" Are you sure" Emma replied.

" Positive" he took the blade from Emma placing it in a secure position in his hand. Regina felt like she had been betrayed, the one person she trusted wanted to kill her and their child she thought he was different. His harsh words dug deep into her she just wanted this torment to end and if it meant by her dieing then so be it but at least if she was going to die it would be by the hands of the 'good guys'. He impaled the blade into her chest a smirk ran across her face, she would not die weak.

* * *

Regina woke up with sweat running down her body and her chest heaving. She ran her fingers through her hair and placed the other hand on her stomach. She quickly hopped out of bed and walked to the door frame of Henry's room to see him lying in his bed all snug under his blankets. She sighed at relief to see her boy peacefully asleep. Henry rolled over and sluggishly opened his eyes. " Mum" he said his voice all groggy.

" Henry dear I'm sorry did I wake you". She replied.

" No I don't think so, can't you sleep".

" No dear but I'll be fine just this baby kicking away is keeping me up that's all dear"

" Can I feel it?" Henry asked. Regina smiled and walked over to her sons bed before sitting beside him. Henry shuffled over to give his mother more room, she guided his hands on her stomach. His hands were on her stomach and hers on to of his hands. "I felt it" Henry said in excitement. Henry wrapped his arms around his mother and rested his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and looked down to see him looking up to her. " I love you" he said. She kissed him on the forehead and replied " I love you to". It didn't take long until Henry fell asleep to the sound of her heart beat. She gently stroked his hair with her delicate fingers until she to fell asleep.

* * *

Regina woke up in Henry's room with him still asleep in her arms. A small smile ran across her face at the sight of her son. She didn't want to leave but she knew Henry would be hungry when he woke up. She managed to slip away from him without waking him, gently resting his head on his pillow. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she begun gliding around the kitchen gathering ingredients for breakfast. She stopped what she was doing when she remembered her dream from last night. She found herself standing in front of her once blooming honey crisp apple tree to a rotting mess. 'The curse must be weakening" she thought to herself she thought she better see Gold but that could wait she had breakfast to make for her little boy.

* * *

She returned to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast, bacon and pancakes Henry's favorite. She saw Henry sitting there at the bench with a smiles on his face. " Well aren't you in a good mood today dear" she said as she leant over the bench he was sitting at. " Yes well things are changing" he replied.

" What do you mean things are changing? dear". Henry was about to answer her question when they heard knocking at the door. " I'll get that" Henry said. He walked to the door and opened it to see Romeo standing there with his usual grin on his face. " Henry is your mum here" he asked.

" Yeh in the kitchen" Henry replied. Romeo made his way inside an into the kitchen where he saw Regina moving effortlessly around her kitchen. She was a beautiful sight her skin glowing and the sound of her voice when she hummed was so beautiful he just wanted to pick her up off of her feet and pin her against the wall and kiss her but he knew he couldn't it wouldn't be right. What this woman could do to him her scent filled his nostrils as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a friendly hug. "Well aren't you looking lovely today your skin glowing" he said.

" Why thank you dear but what brings you over at this time in the morning" she said.

" I smelt the bacon and the pancakes" he replied. She placed both hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. " uh huh" she said not believing what he just said.

" fine you caught me" he said " I came to see you and how you were doing" he said as he squatted down placing both hands on her stomach. " hello little one" he said. Henry interrupted them when he walked into the room saying. " mum couldn't sleep last night the baby kept kicking so she stayed with me"

" I missed out on the baby kicking" he said his voice low.

" how about you stay and have breakfast with us dear" she said to try and take his mind off things.

" Thanks but I should get going and help ruby at the diner"

" Ok dear but I will see you later right"

" yes of course" he replied before leaving the house.

* * *

Regina had visited Gold but he was no help for some reason he wanted the curse broken and she couldn't allow the thought of what she could loose was to much. She had placed a card on Jefferson's child's bike and waited in her office for him to reply. He made his way to office where he made a deal with what he would call the devil. He knew it was stupid to but if there was any chance of getting his child back he would have to take it.

* * *

With Emma now leaving with her deliciously poisoned apple turnover, Regina just couldn't help but gloat to Mr Gold. All her problems would be gone the curse still intact meaning she would loose no one, not her son or what she would call her best friend one of the only people who she could actually call a friend. Well there was Maleficent but that friendship was complicated. Nothing her heart was safe and nothin g could break it.

* * *

Emma told Henry the news, that she was leaving. " No you can't leave" he said.

" Henry this doesn't mean we won't see each other" she replied.

" no the curse is real and I'll prove it to you" he saw the apple turnover asking if it was from his mother, Emma replied with a yes and Henry took a bite of it. He instantly dropped to the ground his world going dark. " Henry" Emma yelled.

* * *

So there's that chapter and I probably won't be able to update for a while, been back at school for 2 days and my teachers thought it would be funning to pile load us students with a lot of work so it might be a while before I can update sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review so I know if you like how the story is or if you want to see something added always interested in people's ideas.


	7. If I'm not to late

I'm sorry for the late update guys I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Her curse it was broken after 28 years of running the town of being Madame mayor Regina Mills. It was all gone no one in the town would see her as Regina Mills mother of Henry Mills the only person they would see her as, was the evil. She new an angry mob would be on their way so she braced her self. She walked down the stairs from Henry's rooms with her head raised high the only thing you could hear were the clicking of her heels . She was startled when she heard a voice in the distance. " Well your majesty you never fail to impress". She swung around on her heels to see Jefferson standing there with a glass of cider in his hand. He swished the liquid in his cup before taking a sip. " Jefferson" she said " How did you get in here"

He couldn't help but laugh. " Well your majesty, I know a lot of things about this town like where you hide your spare keys to your house".

* * *

Romeo couldn't believe it, what Henry said was true the curse was real and his girlfriend was little red riding hood from the book only she wasn't little. He ran his fingers through his hair before looking back up to Red. " So let me get this right your Red from little red riding hood and this whole curse thing is real"

" Yes that's about right Regina had cursed us" she replied

" No" he said.

" I'm sorry but that's how it is"

" No I mean if she really is the evil queen then she's in danger the whole town must want her head". Ruby nodded in agreement she knew that the towns people would want blood but she couldn't stand by and allow it to happen. She had grown quite fond of Regina and saw the human side of her and she was also important to Romeo.

* * *

Jefferson walked closer to the queen until they were only inches apart. She tried to push him away but instead he backed her against the wall his hot breath on her neck. Her heart started to quicken not know what this maniac fool wanted to do to her. " What do you want Jefferson" she said. His body was now pressed against hers. " My my your majesty you have know idea what I'm going to do to you" she struggled against his grip but she couldn't escape it, instead he brought his hands up to her neck. He practically through her against the wall knocking all the air out of her lungs. She dropped to the ground she was weak she had no magic to defend herself with. He leant down picking her up by her throat and smashing her to the wall once again. The mirror fell with a crash shattering all over the floor. " Well look at that" she just managed to say through the few breaths of air she managed to breathe. " Seven years of bad luck". Her words infuriated him she was mocking his very existence. His grip around her neck tighten when he said. " Oh no, you don't get a quick easy death" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Romeo could see Emma, Henry, david and Mary Margret along with some other fairytale characters in the distance. He and Ruby ran to the group only to see them arguing. " What's going on" Ruby said.

" They want to help the evil queen" grumpy replied.

" They want to kill her" Archie said " But we can't let them it's not right"

" Of course it's not right" Romeo snapped.

" Why should we save her" grumpy argued.

" Because she's still my mum and no matter what she's done I still love her" Henry said back.

" Henry's right" Emma said " We have to save Regina she is the mother to Romeos child after all and Henry's mother".

* * *

Regina tried to gasp for air but his grip around her neck kept tightening with every breathe. Her skin going pale as it sucked the life out her. He released one hand away from her neck moving it to his pocket, taking out a sharp blade. Her eyes looked down she could feel his grip loosen as he flicked it out. But his grip soon tighten again. " do you feel that your majesty" he spat " that's death only inches away, remember that feeling"

" Your not go going to kill me" she managed to reply her voice hoarse.

" No instead I'm going to inflict you with the same pain you inflicted on me, by taking away your child like you did mine".

" Jeff- Jefferson you can't"

" Oh but I can" he whispered in her ear as he brought the blade closer piercing her through the stomach. Time stood still, she looked down to see the blade impaled inside of her blood seeping through the wound. She looked up to see the look on Jefferson's face there was a look of victory but also guilt. The world started to speed up as he pulled the blade from her. She dropped to the ground as it all hit her the pain the grief. Was this her ending to die?

* * *

Romeo knocked on her door but there was no response. He heard a crash and a bang he knew something was wrong. She was not answering her door so he took it into his own hands and started barging into the door before knocking it down. He yelled out Regina's name but there was still no response. He made his way near to the kitchen where he saw her lying on the ground in a puddle of blood just barely alive surrounded by a shattered mirror. " Regina" he said as he quickly made it to her side placing his large hands on the wound. " You, you came" she said weakly. Tears started to run down his face he was loosing her. But before she lost consciousness he managed to whisper the words " I love you" into her ear then her eyes fell shut. Emma, Henry, Mary Marget and David came running into the room to see Regina in Romeos arms. " Help" he said. David nodded and helped hi, take Regina out of the house and get her to storybrookes hospital. " Mum" Henry said as he watched them carry her away. He tried to run to her side but was held back by Mary Margret's arms wrapped around him. " No" he said " She's my mum she can't leave I, I love her".

* * *

A bit of a sad chapter things might get better don't know yet anyways tell me what you think ideas are alway appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

To guest Britney I'm very Aussie :) but I do not speak like the people you see in movies that's just stereotypes. I hope use enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Romeo sat in the chair in the waiting room at the hospital, his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. He told himself that he would stay strong but he couldn't, he broke down. He wanted to kick himself for waiting so long to tell her that he loved her and now she might be gone. His child was dead and all he could feel was grief and pain as more tears ran down his face. Ruby could see his pain so she sat down beside him and rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to comfort him. "Hey everything's going to be alright" she said.

" my child she's dead" he replied his voice horse from all his crying.

" I'm so sorry" Ruby replied.

" I'm sorry I'm in love with Regina"

" I know" Ruby replied.

" You, you do?" he said as he raised his head to look at her.

" when you look at her there is nothing but love in your eyes".

" I'm the worst guy on this planet".

" no your not your a good guy".

" How could you even believe that".

" because I know you". She gave him a small smile.

* * *

" you fool" rumple yelled as he shoved Jefferson against the wall. " You were supposed to kill her not this".

" why, why does it matter she will suffer now the same way I suffered". Jefferson replied.

" you fool the town will now take pity on her" he spat.

" than what do you suggest I do"

" you dear can do nothing I'll be taking over from here"

" but she will tell the charmings they will come after me"

" No no they won't dearie I've already taken care of that she will have no memory of that short period of time, your face will be nothing but a blurr to her"

" Are you sure"

" yes dearie now please take your leave" he said as he pointed to the door.

* * *

Romeo walked into Regina's room to see her lying there staring into space she looked empty and broken. " Regina " Romeo said but she didn't move she just laid still. " I'm sorry ".

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut clenching her fist. " Regina I ..." but he was cut off by the sound of her voice. " I think you should leave" she said in a broken tone. She didn't even turn to face him she couldn't, she didn't want him to leave but every time she saw him he would be a reminder of what she had lost. " but Regina" he pleaded.

" Please go" and at that he left his head hung low. He stopped just in front of the door before taking one last look at the woman he loved but he knew it was to late this was his fault for not being there. He opened his mouth to tell her again that he loved her but closed it he has already caused to much pain. Henry had got news of his mother consciousness and ran past the staff and into her room nearly knocking over Romeo as he left the room. " I'm sorry" he said.

" Don't worry about me Henry, I'm sure your mother will be over the moon to see you" Romeo replied with a sad smile. Henry was going to ask why he was sad but he caught a glimpse of his mother and ran into the room. " mum" he said as her quickly made himself to her side wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arm around her boy not wanting to let go as she held back her tears. Romeo watched from the distance of mother and son interaction it brought a small smile to his face maybe there was hope that they will get there happy ending, but maybe his wasn't with her maybe they just weren't meant to be.

Romeo walked into the waiting room head hung low where he saw Ruby sitting waiting patiently. " hey" she said. " how's Regina".

" she's recovering well I" he said his voice low. " she doesn't want to see me again".

" why" Ruby replied.

" I failed her I should of been there, if I was". Ruby placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. " there's no way you could of known, she will come around".

" no I don't think she will".

* * *

Regina had been let out of hospital some of the towns people wanted her locked up but because of her condition she was put under house arrest, meaning her plans for a small funeral was delayed. She sat in her chair at her desk at her study. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since the incident but right now she broke she couldn't hold back the tears forany longer they rolled down her face. She heard knocking at her door she quickly wiped away the tears on her face know it would be the hero prince charming to come check up on her. She swung her front door open to her surprise she saw Gold. " Gold?" she said as if she was asking why he was here.

" yes dearie it is me who else were you expecting" he said as she made his way inside. " What do you want Gold" she said as they walked into the loungeroom.

" we have a score to settle" he said.

" and what is it we have to settle" she replied.

" you locked Belle up locked her away for over three decades"

" I could of killed" she said " but i didn't I kept her alive" she said as she tried to plead her case.

" no " Gold said as he grabbed her hand pressing the amulet into her skin. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. " oh so you do no what this is dearie" he said. He leaned into her and whispered into her ear " a fate worse than death". But before she could say another word he blew a white powder into face knocking her unconscious. Her visioned blurred as she found herself tired she put her hand back to try and brake her fall as she fell back onto the couch. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes fell shut. He hovered above her and said. " sweet dreams dearie" with a grin on his face before exiting the house.

* * *

James knocked on Regina's front door to check on her but there was no answer. He continued knock but still no answer he found himself worried about Regina's well being and it scared him a little he should hate her but he didn't. He managed to open the door he walked in calling out her name but still no answer. He peeped his head into the lounge room where he saw Regina sitting on the couch shaking. " Regina?" he said. Her head snapped up to where she saw David standing in fronton her. " I'm sorry dear I mustn't of heard you come in"

" Are your alright?" he asked.

" Yes dear just a little shaken up a bad dream nothing more"

" Are you sure you'll be fine?"

" yes, now shouldn't you run off to your precious Snow"

" Only if your positive that your alright" he insisted.

" yes dear I'm fine thank you for the concern, but if you stay here people are going to start to talk".

" ok only because your sure". She gave him a tight smile in hopes on fooling him she really didn't want to burden him with her troubles. Especially not him he's a charming Snow Whites husband. Once he left the house she looked down at her palm where she saw the symbol of the amulet burnt into her skin she knew she didn't have long now until the wraith would hunt her down and suck out what's good thats left if her broken soul. In times like this she would talk to her best friend Romeo. Ah Romeo the thought of him made tears swell in Regina's eyes. She wanted nothing but to be wrapped up in his warms strong arms like the night when they made love. Her heart ached at the thought of him maybe once the wraith got her the pain would go away.

* * *

Romeo sat in a booth at granny diner staring intently at his phone. He was looking at the picture of him and Regina that he took in his office. She was sitting in her chair looking unimpressed while crouched down beside her. Her arms were crossed and an eyebrow raised in displeasure she had a lot of work to do that day but he still maged to get that picture. A smile ran across his face as he remembered that day.

* * *

Later that day the Charming family went to check on Regina again while Henry was at school. They made there way inside where they saw a creature sucking away Regina's soul. Snow grabbed the nearest objects to create a flame scaring the creature away. Regina dropped to the ground only to be caught by James. He steadied her onto to feet the interaction was somewhat awkward. " what was that?" Emma asked.

" A wraith" Regina replied.

" did I " Snow said only to be cut off by Regina.

" Kill it know you can't kill something that's already dead it will not leave until its devoured it prey, me"

" than how do we get rid of it?" James asked

" by letting it get me" she said.

" no absolutely not" his words shocked Regina and snow and not to forget Emma. " why not it get rid of your problem me and the wraith" she said

" no there's got to be a better way" he replied.

* * *

I'm sorry for any mistakes its late an I'm tired I just wanted to get this chapter up because I don't know when the next update will be. Don't forget to review it gives me the motivation write :)


	9. If its not to late

**Regina spun the hatters hat but nothing happened no portal no nothing. Snow and James tried their best to keep the wraith distracted but they couldn't keep it up for much longer. Emma placed a hand on Regina's arm then suddenly the hat started to spin creating a large portal. Emma could see the wraith heading towards Regina so she ran to her yelling her name pushing her out of the way. The wraith latched onto Emma's leg pulling her down with it. Snow yelled out to Emma jumping down the portal. James tried to follow but was to late the portal had closed. He hoped off the ground to see a damaged hat. " No" he mumbled before he looked up at regina who had nothing but shock on her face. " You, you did this" he spat " I should of killed you when I had the chance" he said as he pushed her against the wall. " Then what's stopping you" she spat. Anger ran through his body he just wanted to blame her but it wasn't her fault. " go ahead Shepherd kill me here's your chance I have no magic, I won't stop you". He took a step back realizing what she was saying. He couldn't believe the strong Regina mills the evil queen didn't even want to be alive. " I'm sorry" he said " I shouldn't blame you this isn't your fault, you didn't send the wraith here". Regina looked at him raising an eyebrow finding it hard to believe what he was saying. Prince charming himself admitting that something wasn't her fault she thought she would never see the day. **

* * *

A few weeks later.

Regina had been helping David lately trying to find a way to bring back his family. She hated the idea of bringing them back but she knew that's what Henry wanted so that's what she would do he believes in her. Regina and David sat on her couch talking about ways to bring his wife and daughter back. David was mesmerized by her he couldn't focus on a word she was saying instead he found himself staring at her plump lips. The way she would smile was contagious. He never got to see this side of her in the enchanted forest he like this side of her, it showed that underneath that cold hard exterior that there was a human. " David" she said "Did you get a word I just said". He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. " I'm sorry Regina" he said " I guess I was lost in thought".

" we will get them back" she said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her but he couldn't help himself the whole time she had been talking he had wondered what those lips tasted like and before he knew it his lips were pressed against hers. He was surprised when she returned his kiss. Realising what she was doing she pulled back and said his name asking what he was doing. " I was always curious about you" he replied before crashing his lips back against hers. She allowed him entrance into her mouth the taste of apples and cinnamon was exciting and new she was intoxicating. His hand trailed up her back while his other hand cupped her cheek. He deepened the kiss before he felt a hand push against his chest. Regina pulled away from the prince saying " David we can't do this".

" I'm sorry your right" he said " I don't know what came over me"

" how long have you wanted to do that" she said. He just smiled at her because truth be told he has wanted to do that for a long time even a blind man would be able to see her beauty. Even in the enchanted forest she was stunningly gorgous it made him wonder what those lips tasted like just like he thought it would intoxicating. He wanted more but he knew he shouldn't who knows where this's

would lead to and he did not wish to cheat on his wife.

* * *

It had been a week since the funeral of her child, it was about 9:00 at night. She made her way to the cemetery with bouquet of flowers in her hand. She placed the fresh flowers over her child's grave a tear ran down her face. She stood up and just stood there in complete silence. Romeo found it hard to sleep at night ever since his child funeral well he hadn't had a good night sleep for a week. He was surprised to see Regina in the distance he walked up behind her softly saying her name. " Regina". She was startled at first but then recognized who it was. She spun around on her heels to see Romeo, the moonlight light hit her face lighting it up. It started to rain he took her hands in his by this time they were both completely soaked. She didn't move no she just stood still. His hands snaked up to a face. His thumbs resting on her cheeks, he leaned in closer capturing her lips in his. Kissing her ever so tenderly. His left hand sliding down her side to her waist pulling her closer to him. Her arms moved up around his neck as he deepened the kiss. It was like fireworks exploding inside of them. She pulled away from him and rested her head against his chest melting into his embrace. He closed his eyes savoring this moment never wanting to let go. He felt her slip away as she took a step back. Anger grew inside of her she hated herself she wanted nothing more to be in this mans arms but how could he love her. No she had to get rid of him before she hurt him and before he could hurt her. She slapped the back of her hand across his face. He stumbled back in shock he could taste blood. " Regina" he said in a confused tone.

" get away from me" she spat.

" but I don't know"

" please just leave me alone go leave just don't come near me again". He was confused not knowing what he had done to upset her but he gave in.**" if that's what you want" he said " I will leave town and you will not have to worry about seeing me again" he said before he left. She watched him as he walked away tears streaming down her face. She hopped in her car and started to drive through the town when she saw it. " no it can't be Daniel" she said.**

* * *

**Ruby begged Romeo to stay in town that things would pass he wouldn't stay instead he packed his things. He folded his clothes carefully placing his positions in a carry bag. " Please stay" ruby pleaded. **

**" your a good friend" he said " but how can I stay when the person I love ant even look at me". Ruby didn't know what to say she understood why he wanted to leave but what she didn't u deist and was why he was giving up. " so your just giving up just like that".**

**" just like that" he replied. Ruby was defiantly not happy about this whole thing.**

* * *

David didn't know why but he made his way over to the former mayors house after hearing about the incident in the cemetery. He found her curled up on the couch years streaming down her face. " Regina what's wrong" he said.

" I'm an idiot" she replied " I had to push away one of the only people who have cared for all because I'm" she said stopping her sentence there afraid that she had said to much. " afraid of being hurt again" he continued her sentence. He say down beside her pulling her into a hug. He couldn't believe that he had his most sworn enemy in his arms but she probably felt the same way. Maybe snow was maybe that young Regina is still there just afraid of getting hurt again.

* * *

David tried to protect Regina from the monster, daniel he didn't know what feelings had for but what he did know was that he didn't want to see her hurt. When she begged him to let her talk to her fiancé her true love something clicked inside of him he could finally understand why she cursed the entire town for his death. Her love for him was so strong she couldn't let go she didn't want to let go. But he knew that that thing, man what ever you want to call will start to hurt people and her he had to help her. He knew she wouldn't listen to him so he had to get hold of the one person she would listen to.

* * *

Romeo sat the bus stop waiting for the bus when he heard honking in the distance. He turned around to see David standing outside his truck with Henry on the inside. He looked at him with a confused look until James started to yell out to him. He heard Regina's name being yelled and he instantly made his way over to James. " what's wrong" he said.

" Regina she's in trouble". James replied

" what, what do you mean trouble"

" he fiancé is back and he's a monster"

" and you just left her alone with that thing"

" I had no choice, look she won't listen to me but she will listen to you"

" and what makes you think that, she hates me"

" no she doesn't she's just afraid of getting hurt"

" okay but I might need your gun"

* * *

" without you I'm lost" she said to Daniel.

" then love again" he replied. He found it difficult to stay himself the pain was strong he just wanted the pain to end. He could hold it any longer he was no longer Daniel he was a monster. He went for Regina's neck again but didnt get far. There was a loud bang then he dropped to the ground. Regina dropped down to his side her true love killed once again. She looked up to see who had done this when she saw Romeo standing there with the gun out and his chest heaving. He dropped the gun to the ground then made his way to her. " you killed him" she said. Her voice broke.

" I'm sorry Regina I couldn't let him hurt you".

" he wasn't going to" she spat. " why do you care"

" because I've fallen head over heels for you, I love you Regina and I have for a long time". His words made more tears fall down her face. " Regina I wouldn't just go into your office just to annoy you, I loved the way you would pretend to be unimpressed and how you would try to hold back a smile. Your smiles are contagious woman and you drive me crazy, when you smile I smile and when your sad I'm sad, saving you from that building was the best thing I've ever done I was not going to let you throw your life away".

" it's my life" she spat.

" Regina I know your scared don't be"

" please leave" she said as she waved a hand over Daniels body vanishing him.

He nodded his head to tired of arguing he was sick of arguing it got him no where. He walked out side of the stables where he saw David standing there waiting anxiously. He ask David to take care of and to make sure that she was alright because she did not want to see him. David walked into the stables to see Regina lying on the floor in the fetal position shaking. He saw the fresh bruises running up her neck and a pool of blood on the ground. He picked her up and she rested her head against his chest before he took her out to his veicle. Henry saw his mother in the distance in Davids arms he was worried about her sick of seeing her hurt like this all the time. " mum" he said as James placed her in the car. She gave her son a weak smile it was the best she could do at this time. He grabbed her and squeezed it before saying " I love you mum"

* * *

So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I apologize for the mistakes it 12:09 am. And to evil regal I will update my Neal and Regina fic once I've seen the new episode I live in Australia and we are a little behind. Don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Romeo walked the streets of Maine with his hands in his pockets. He was soaked from the rain he had been walking through. The events of the day still fresh in his mind. To know that the person you love will never love you back now that must be the worst curse imaginable. It was freezing and cold but he ignored it he had more larger concerns on his mind then if he was cold or not. Regina, he kept thinking about her and if she was alright he had to know to see for himself that she was alright.

* * *

He stood at the front of her mansion his knuckles only inches away from the glossy white wood. He went to knock but stopped when he caught a glimpse of the prince with the woman he loved in his arms. He sighed at the sight but at least someone was there for her for once. He made his way out of the gate and headed over to granny's he needed a drink or two to process everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He walked through the door where he saw Ruby serving customers. Her head snapped to his direction when she heard the bell ring. " Romeo what are you doing here?, I thought you were leaving " she asked.

" Me two" he replied with a smile.

" So what can I get ya" she said as she gestured him to take a seat.

" Strongets drink you have ". Sometime had passed and Romeo was blind off his head entertaining the public with his own versions of songs but most of the time you couldn't make out what he saying because all that would come out was mumbles. Ruby could see that he had to much to drink so as the good friend she is she helped him to a room. One arm wrapped around her shoulder to give him support. He sluggishly made it upstairs with the help of Ruby of course, she sat him down on the bed and looked at him with half a smile " What are we going to do with you". He fell back onto the bed with his arms spread out. " I think your... your prince is being unfaithful to the Snow" he managed to get out. Ruby was taken back by his words James being unfaithful to Snow no never and just who would he be cheating on her with. She went to question Romeo but when she went to ask she found him fast asleep. " Goodnight" she whispered before quietly exiting the room.

* * *

_"don't forget me" a woman with long blonde hair yelled at him. He looked there confused who exactly was this woman. She looked very familiar but he just couldn't remember. She had the most beautifulest blue eyes that he could swear could see straight through his soul. " Jack please" she begged. Jack, Jack his real name the one Emma had told him. " you've e forgotten about me haven't you" she said. _

_" No" he yelled as he found himself running to her. _

_" you said you would never forget me" she replied in a whisper. _

_" No" he yelled again. He tried to reach his hands out to grab hers before he was violently ripped away from her._

* * *

Romeo woke up sweating and his chest heaving. " It felt so real" he said to himself. That woman he knew her and he had forgotten about her just like everyone else. What if she was someone important from his past and this was a sign he had to find a way to remember.

* * *

Ruby knocked on Snows apartment door to find no answer. " Henry, James" she yelled but still no answer. She had finally given up after about five minutes of knocking and yelling. She went to exit the apartment building when she ran into the prince in the hall. " Ruby" he said " What are you doing here?".

" We need to talk" she replied.

* * *

Romeo had to find out who that woman was but there was no way for him to remember the doctors even said so themselves. He had to find a way even if it meant using magic to do so and there was only one place to go, rumplestilskin. He walked into Golds shop when the door the door bell rang. " how can I help you dearie" Gold said as he walked out from behind his counter.

" I need something to remember" Romeo replied.

* * *

James and ruby both sat down on the couch in Snows apartment with a coffee in there hand. " So you said we needed to talk" James asked.

" Yes I heard some things that are very discomforting". She replied.

" Like what".

" Like that your cheating on Snow".

" What no I would never do that who told you this". Ruby lowered her eyes she didn't want him to know who told her. She had already had a feeling who he was having affair with. James had picked up on who she was talking about. " No you can't seriously be suggesting that I'm cheating on Snow with Regina are you?".

" I don't know".

" Look the only reason I was at Regina's last night was because she had just lost her true love for a second time and because Henry wanted to stay".

Ruby heart suddenly went out for Regina all the pain she would be going through right now. " I'm sorry" she said.

" Don't be "James replied.

* * *

" So let me get this right dear, you want me to give you a potion to make you remember your past". Rumple said to Romeo.

" Yes".

" Tell me dear is it really worth remembering a life you once had".

" Yes because not knowing is the worst curse imaginable". Rumple pulled out a potion from thin air. " This dear" he said " is a potion that will send you to the fade".

" What is the fade?" Rome replied.

" The fade dearie can be a horrible miserable place where only the strongest will survive".

" What do mean survive"

" Well you see dear the fade is made up by your memories one could loose themselves in it has happened before" he said " you see everything that happened in the past you will feel as if you were there once agian".

" I was in the military once I might of been shot so your saying I would feel that".

" Dear you would, your physical form stays in this world but your conscious travels to the next, the fade". Rumple told him " but in order to open these memories to relive them you must pass the test of a million mirrors to make it into the fade itself or you will be trapped for eternity".

" How many people have survived this"

" Well dearie in all my years I haven't seen yet one person walk out most don't get pass the mirrors are you sure you want to do this dearie". Romeo took in what he had just been told it was a lot to take in but he had no choice he had to try. He nodded and rumple handed him the potion it was a dark green and bubbling. He took a sip of it before dropping the vial shattering into million pieces across the floor before he to dropped the ground.

* * *

Sorry for thlow await of the update been busy with aassessment lately hoped this chapter makes uup for it and please rremember to review :)


End file.
